In the production of a thermal inkjet print cartridge, a printhead is bonded to the flexible tab circuit by means of either wire bonds or tab bonds. These exposed bonds have to be protected against possible mechanical damage and possible chemical damage (due to contact with inks). An encapsulant material ideal for use in an inkjet print cartridge should have very good adhesion to tab circuit material (both polymeric and metal) and very good chemical resistance. This need is met by the present invention.